


Min Isak

by pimsplanet



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Cuddles, Fiction, M/M, Social Media, brief mentions of Andem, facebook groups, mothers
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimsplanet/pseuds/pimsplanet
Summary: Her kommer en RPF. For å ha sagt det med en gang: denne teksten har INGENTING med virkeligheten å gjøre. Den representerer ikke mine drømmer. Jeg er ikke sikker på hvordan jeg egentlig kan rettferdiggjøre å skrive en RPF, utover at det er fiksjon, og antagelig et resultat av at jeg et års tid har tenkt altfor mye på hvordan det må være å gjøre Even og Isak-rollene. Utover det har jeg ingen interesse av hva skuespillerne gjør i privatlivet sitt.Jeg har vurdert å skrive dette om til en AU der Isak og Even spiller i en serie sammen, som tilfeldigvis heter Skam. Men jeg satser på at de som finner på å lese dette, tar det for det det er, fiksjon.  Så, selv om det finnes mennesker med disse navnene, så kjenner jeg dem ikke, og derfor er dette bare oppspinn. Peace and love.





	Min Isak

**Author's Note:**

> Her kommer en RPF. For å ha sagt det med en gang: denne teksten har INGENTING med virkeligheten å gjøre. Den representerer ikke mine drømmer. Jeg er ikke sikker på hvordan jeg egentlig kan rettferdiggjøre å skrive en RPF, utover at det er fiksjon, og antagelig et resultat av at jeg et års tid har tenkt altfor mye på hvordan det må være å gjøre Even og Isak-rollene. Utover det har jeg ingen interesse av hva skuespillerne gjør i privatlivet sitt.  
> Jeg har vurdert å skrive dette om til en AU der Isak og Even spiller i en serie sammen, som tilfeldigvis heter Skam. Men jeg satser på at de som finner på å lese dette, tar det for det det er, fiksjon. Så, selv om det finnes mennesker med disse navnene, så kjenner jeg dem ikke, og derfor er dette bare oppspinn. Peace and love.

 

 

I           SESONG 2

TARJEI

Tarjei, når jeg gir tegn, så ser du rett inn i kamera. Ok?

Jeg trodde ikke at folk skulle kommentere alt. Studere kvisene mine. Jeg vet det ikke er viktig. Men jeg vil være noe mer enn akkurat det trynet jeg har i dag. Vil bli husket for noe bra. Skammer meg litt over det. Jeg er jo ikke viktig. Hvem tror jeg at jeg er?

Vi har diskutert hvordan vi skal forholde oss til sosiale medier. Psykologer har spurt oss gode spørsmål, fått oss til å tenke. Vi er ganske enig, men velger forskjellige løsninger.

Men jeg vet hvem jeg er, egentlig. Jeg vet bare ikke hvordan jeg skal være meg. Jeg vet at jeg er ganske god. Jeg forstår Isak så godt. Jeg har også gayporn på min mobil, bare ingen Noora til å finne den. Kan ikke si det. Ikke til noen. Men, jeg har snakket med Julie om det. Måtte det, hun spurte meg rett ut, og jeg svarte. Hun var kul, da. Spurte ikke så mye. Sa at jeg måtte si fra til henne hvis noe ble too much, og at det alltid finnes en løsning. Så vi har gått rundene. Gått opp grensene.

Skam har tatt av og noorhelm er blitt ei greie. Det er overkill på insta. Kommentarfeltet har blitt et monster. Det må være sånn det er å være forfatter. Du skriver boka di, og så fødes den ut i verden. Lever sitt eget liv og blir sett av andre. Du kan prøve å oppdra unger, men de lever sitt eget liv der ute.

Vi har vært i den lille prosjektbobla vår så lenge. Da jeg stakk hodet ut, var det som å lande på en ny planet. Seertallene er nødt til å gå ned i høst, ingenting kan måle seg med Noora. Vi har forberedt oss på det, å bli sammenlignet med sesong 2, og det er litt skremmende.

Julie sa at jeg skulle se rett inn i kamera.

Foreløpig er det bare hun og jeg som vet at jeg skal være main til høsten. Fredag kommer dette på nett. Isak ser så lame ut på den kjendisfesten. Nyklipt og bråkjekk. Jeg lurer på hvem som klipte han. Han har jo ikke penger. Alle vet at Isak bor i en jævla kjellerbod, alle vet at Eskild vet. Isak er god på fasade. Han er så god på det at han ender opp med å bo i en kjellerbod.

Jeg skal spille Isak ut av skapet og inn i den ekte, vonde kjærligheta. Jeg skal slippe Isak fri. Jeg vet jeg har det i meg. Det er derfor jeg er så sikker. Jeg skal slippe ut Isak, og jeg vet at jeg skal tåle det. Jeg må tåle det. Isak skal ut og leve, han fortjener det. Fortjener jeg det?

Jeg ser ut som en unge. Vet ikke en dritt. Min hemmelige Isak tåler ikke insta. Har gått gjennom privacy-instillingene på facebook. For å være helt, helt sikker. Jeg skal få Isak ut av skapet, også får jeg se hvordan det er. Kanskje jeg vet hva jeg skal gjøre da?

Julie gir tegn. Jeg snur meg litt opp mot kamera. Ser rett inn i kamera. Klarer akkurat la være å blunke.

Here goes Isak. Lykke til ...

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

II          SESONG 3

TARJEI

Det tok bare fem minutter, så var jeg solgt. Eller Isak da. Min Isak var solgt. Kjemi, magi, whatever.

Han heter Henrik. Han er god. Han kan få Isak til å ta spranget, han har det blikket, et intenst blikk som forteller deg at du er innafor. Even skal være så kul at han kjennes uoppnåelig, og så tilstede at han kjennes som bare din.

Vi har avtalt å øve sammen. Bli kjent. Min Isak skjønner at han trenger Even. Vet at han ville gjøre hva som helst. For å få plass hos han. Krype for smuler. Tigge om nødvendig.

Men jeg trenger ikke tigge. De neste månedene skal jeg og Henrik gjøre dette sammen. Vi har blitt coacha. Snakka med folk om hvordan det er å være ung og i skapet. Hvordan verden ser ut fra det ståstedet. Hvordan det er forskjellig fra person til person. Jeg trodde jeg visste alt dette fra før, men jeg har møtt meg selv i døra. Noen av spørsmålene mine får meg til å krympe meg nå. Henrik bare smilte til meg, trygge, fine smil. Han er snill. Skjønner at jeg bare er en unge, sikkert. Lar meg finne ut av alle disse greiene. Jeg tror han vet. Når han ser på meg, er det som han føler alt jeg føler. Heavy soulmate shit. Takk Henrik. Takk Julie. Takk.

Jeg er på en måte ute å kjøre. Blir rørt hele tida. Mamma ga meg en klem og jeg begynte å grine, ”Jammen i alle dager da, Tarjei, går det bra med deg? Sikker på at vi ikke skal roe litt ned på alle prosjektene?”  Men jeg skal ikke roe ned på noe, jeg gleder meg til alt. Er latterlig glad for at Isak skal ut. Jeg skjønner at dette her har folk ofret livet sitt for. Her sitter jeg og er trygg. Jeg er bare en drittunge. Isak er en drittunge, men han er sterkere enn meg. Kanskje fordi han må stå alene.

Henrik legger en hånd på skuldra mi. Foreslår å møtes igjen på søndag. Gir meg det blikket, det–går-bra-blikket.  Sier at han gleder seg. Takk!

 

HENRIK

Jeg våknet i dag og var glad. Intenst glad. Det er lenge siden sist det skjedde noe i livet mitt. Av og til har jeg hatt lyst å bare søke meg inn på en høyskole. Bli et eller annet. Lærer kanskje. Sykepleier, mange kule sykepleiere der ute. Jeg vil ikke bli han som jobba på kaffebrenneriet til han var tretti, han som trodde han skulle bli skuespiller.

Tankene sniker seg innpå meg. Skyter meg i ryggen. Feiging-tankene. Men ikke i dag. I dag er jeg bare spent og glad. Verden ble plutselig mye større. Jeg vil jobbe. Jeg vil gi alt. Og jeg skal til Tarjei etterpå. Han gir hundre prosent, og jeg elsker at han gjør det. Elsker at han småhopper når han snakker seg varm. At han kjenner etter, hele tida. At han tør. Han flytter planeter, og han vil gjøre det sammen med meg. Vi har møttes et par ganger nå, og det funker så bra. Vi funker.

Jeg blir liggende litt til. Trenger ikke stå opp ennå. Tenker på Tarjei. Kjenner igjen følelsen. Det varme suget. Jeg har vært forelsket hundre ganger. Jeg er sånn, blir sjarmert, blir fort glad i folk, øyeblikkelig lykkelig inni meg når jeg får kontakt. Jeg må passe meg. Mamma har kjefta på meg, minnet meg på at jeg må ta ansvar. Hun sa at jeg må huske at jeg er veldig intens, og at det vipper folk av pinnen. Også ga hun meg en klem. Kalte meg hjerteknuser og lo litt.

 

* * *

 

HENRIK

Det er fortsatt natt, snart lyst. Tarjei ligger på ryggen i senga, i shortsen, komfortabel, litt alvorlig. Snakker om Isak, hvordan han tror at Isak kommer til å reagere på Emma. Sier at Emma er sånn spesielt pen. At det egentlig ikke går an å slippe unna den blow-joben. ”Blåse-jobben” sier han, og fniser. Fortsetter på det alvorlige temaet. Tarjei snakker lenge om hvor lite tent Isak er på Emma. Hvorfor ingen i gjengen er inne på tanken en gang, at Isak ikke liker jenter. Fordi Isak er som dem. Og de kan ikke komme på tanken at han kan være som dem og absolutt ikke ha lyst på Emma. Tarjei snakker og snakker. Han er søt, da, Tarjei. Jeg smaker på bokstavene. Mimer lydene. Tarjei ...

Jeg har vært stille en stund. Tror ikke han har lagt merke til det. Klokka er sikkert halv fem. Han burde sove. Ikke snakke om Emma. Jeg ser litt mer på Tarjei. Rister svakt på hodet. Hvorfor drar jeg ikke hjem? Hvorfor vil jeg ikke være noe annet sted?

 

Jeg er så føkked. Når han ser på meg, er jeg sikker på at han føler suget han og. Men når han ligger sånn og prater, så er jeg ikke sikker på det lenger. Tenker at det bare er jobben han er forelsket i, rollen, prosjektet. Kanskje det er meg som skal bli knust denne ganger?

Karma.

Akkurat nå har jeg en ny og ektefølt sympati for de jentene jeg har sendt hjem. Jeg trodde jeg var snill som snakket lenge med dem om hvorfor det ikke kunne bli oss. Gitt klemmer og tørket tårer. Holdt kontakten. Det må ha vært uutholdelig, jeg skjønner det nå. Føler meg dritt. Som en lort, ville mamma ha sagt. Hvis Tarjei ikke vil ha meg, så må han gi meg et tegn. La meg slippe å drite meg ut. Jeg ser på han igjen, blikket vil dit.  Han er som en magnet, det river i meg.

 

Jeg bråbestemmer meg og kaster meg ned på rygg ved siden at Tarjei.

”Vi burde sove, skal opp om 3 timer?” . Jeg kan si det? Er det rart? Jeg må minne meg på å puste.

 

Tarjei er enig med en gang, ”Ok. Jeg skal holde kjeft nå.” Han ler litt. ”La oss bare sove”.

 

Vi ligger helt stille. Jeg er varm i klærne mine, i kroppen. Så nær at jeg kjenner Tarjei puste ved siden av meg. Vi ligger sånn en stund. Litt anspent, venter på noe, venter på hva? Kan uansett ikke sove sånn her.

Føkk it.

Jeg reiser meg opp. Vrenger av meg t-skjorta, drar av meg buksa. Sokkene. Prøver å se avslappet ut. Er det noe jeg kan, så er det å se uanstrengt ut. Finner dyna som er krølla mellom senga og veggen. Rister den. Tarjei ligger helt stille og følger meg med blikket. Usjenert. Vil han noe? Hva vil han?

 

Sommernatta kler han. Han er gylden og kroppen hans skinner i halvmørket. Kunne ikke photoshoppa han bedre. Han har sånne lår. Som en statue. Omg...

Av og til ser han så ung ut, i ansiktet.  Men når han ligger der, da er han ikke ung. Han er det han skal være. Perfekt. Evig i øyeblikket. Fy faen, jeg er på bærtur. Klisjeene står i kø hos meg. Jeg kommer ikke på en eneste ting det går an å si høyt. Så jeg holder kjeft.

Blikkene våre møtes.  Jeg fomler med dynetrekket som har vridd seg. Det er blått, hvitt og grått, stripete krepp sengetøy. Litt sånn deilig og som hos mormor.

Kanskje jeg er skikkelig rar, og han lurer på hvorfor jeg ikke bare drar hjem? Hvorfor går jeg ikke? Jeg vil at han skal åpne armene. Dra meg ned. Jeg vil legge meg over han og kjenne at det ikke er plass til noe annet. Jeg vil holde rundt han. Jeg vil høre han snakke. Jeg vil kile han. Hva faen er det som feiler meg?

Skjerpe meg, jeg må skjerpe meg.

Jeg konsentrerer meg og kommer litt ned på bakken. Har styra med den dyna ei god stund nå. Skjønner at jeg legger for mye i ting. Håper på det umulige. Han ligger fortsatt der urørlig, hodet på armen. Ser på meg. Si noe da, Tarjei. Gi meg et føkkings hint. Som om han kunne høre tankene mine nikker han, bekrefter.

 

Tarjei ser alvorlig på meg.  ”Jeg tror det blir bra, jeg. Jeg håper på mye slo-mo i sesong tre.”

 

Åh! Jeg vet han ikke kan lese tankene mine, men likevel da. Han smiler. Litt. Slo-mo. Håper. Ok.... Ballen er på min side nå, men jeg klarer ikke å smile tilbake. Bare ser på han. Slo-mo? 

 

Fy faen, Tarjei.

 

Jeg slenger meg ned ved siden av han. Briste eller bære. Trekker dyna over oss begge og legger meg helt inntil, slenger låret over han, en lang arm over brystkassa, graver ansiktet ned i halsgropa hans.  Tvinger meg til å puste. Som John Lennon klamra seg inntil Yoko Ono eller noe. Teller til 7 på hvert utpust. Prøver å være litt kul i hvert fall. Satser på at jeg slipper unna med det. Halvveis venter på at han skal rygge unna. Han rygger ikke unna. Jeg tør ikke se på han, til jeg hører at han slipper pusten ut.  Han har holdt pusten. Da er det greit.  Dette skal jeg klare. Jeg kan prøve. Døra er på gløtt. Jeg skal klare slo-mo.

 

 

”God natt, Tarjei. Sov nå.”

”God natt, Henrik.”

 

TARJEI

Jeg våkner langt inni armene til Henrik. Vil ikke åpne øynene. Ser han for meg. Kjenner pusten hans. Lar fingertuppene gli litt, bare sånn forsiktig, han må ikke våkne, og jeg vil ikke våkne. Låret hans og låret mitt er klistret sammen. Det er altfor varmt, Henrik er klam. Jeg må bevege meg, kjenne på han, men stoler ikke helt på meg selv nå. Jeg må fnise. Så jævla absurd. Jeg har en sexgud i senga mi.

 

”Ler du?” Henrik har våknet. Slipper ikke taket.

 

Jeg ler høyt nå. Klarer ikke slutte. Våger ikke å se på han. Jeg må skjerpe meg.  Noe må jeg si.

”Jeg liker å øve med deg.”

For en dust ting å si.

 

Henrik ser ut som et spørsmålstegn.

Faen faen faen. Kanskje han sover sånn her med alle kompisene sine.

Kanskje han synes synd på meg?

Han var sikkert sliten og lei av å høre på meg i går?

Kan noen please redde meg fra meg selv?

 

Vi ser på hverandre, han gliser. Takk! Takk! Han pjusker meg på ryggen. Ser meg rett i øya og leter etter svar på spørsmål ingen av oss har stilt høyt.

Han lar hånda skli under t-skjorta mi. Stryker meg. Finner hofta mi, holder meg.

Kroppen min svarer. Ja takk. Jeg lener meg litt tettere inntil. Skumper litt. Driter i at jeg røper meg nå. Noe i meg har tatt over. Noe i meg vil bare ha, ha mer. Skamløst. Han svarer med å presse hoftene mot meg. Han vil noe han og. Det er godt, deilig.

 

Vi hører begge skritt i gangen, de stopper utenfor døra. Henrik slipper ikke taket han har på hofta mi. Jeg dukker ned og presser ansiktet mitt mot halsen hans. Klemmer låret. Presser fingrene inn i huden hans. Han har deilig hud. Ikke la dette ta slutt. Jeg vil være her, bare her, tett tett. Kjenner pulsen hans mot kinnet mitt. Tar inn lukta.

 

 ” _TARJEI!_ ”

 

Det er mamma. Føkk. Klokka er sikkert masse.

 

” _Du må stå opp. Jeg drar straks.”_

 

”Jada. Jeg kommer.”

 

Henrik slipper meg med et sukk og jeg snur meg litt bort, drar på meg klær. Hører ham bevege seg ut av senga bak meg. Jeg er svett og kåt og skjelven. Kommer meg på badet uten å bli sett.

 

LILLIAN

Lillian står på kjøkkenet. Må dra om senest 5 minutter. Sønnen hennes, Tarjei, sprang nettopp inn på badet. Han har neppe sovet noe særlig. Kommer til å drite i frokost og sovne i timen. Faen.

Henrik kommer tuslende inn på kjøkkenet, høflig som alltid, har god tid. Hilser, spør hvordan det går og om det er noe han kan gjøre, han skal ikke på jobb før senere. Han hilser på lille Lea, som er ferdig påkledt og klar for barnehagen.

”Du kan jo smøre matpakke til Tarjei, han rekker det åpenbart ikke selv, siden dere har vært oppe halve natta.”  Lillian prøver å smile, ta brodden av den skarpe tonen, får det ikke til.

Henrik faller litt sammen. Bøyer nakken. Lillian hadde glemt at han bare er en gutt, en unge, som får Tarjei til å se så glad ut. De skal spille sammen i Skam.

Tarjei vil bli skuespiller. Lillian har avfunnet seg med det, men hun er redd. Synes det er et krevende veivalg. Utrygt. Han som kunne blitt hva som helst. Henrik og Tarjei skal spille kjærester, og de må forberede seg godt, det bare må bli bra. Tarjei sier at Henrik er den beste motspilleren han kunne få, har plukket han ut selv.

Lillian leter etter blikket til Henrik, finner det. Smiler til han.

”Smør to med brunost til han, da blir han glad. Og ta det du vil ha sjøl. Du må jo ha mat hvis du skal vokse enda litt mer.”

Nå smiler Henrik til henne. Lillian smiler tilbake, vinker, tar Lea i hånden og forsvinner ut i oslomorgenen.

 

* * *

 

TARJEI

 

Jeg rusler ned Niels Juels. Svinger inn mot KB, skal plukke opp Henrik der. Henrik er ferdig om en halvtime. Det er varmt, det sitter masse folk på benkene utenfor. Jeg går inn, setter meg på en krakk i vinduet, spotter Henrik, nikker til han. Henrik kommer med en americano til meg, legger hånda si på skuldra mi, sier at han kommer snart. Jeg nikker igjen, har ennå ikke klart å si noe. Mine øyne ser en annen vei, han er altfor pen. Så er Henrik borte igjen.

 

Jeg sitter med ryggen til. Drikker kaffen selv om den er altfor varm, det svir i halsen. Vet ikke helt hva jeg skal gjøre med meg selv. Vi har meldet siden mandag morgen. Avtalt å møtes torsdag for å øve, sammen. Mandag morgen er i tankene mine, går i loop.

 

Da han la seg inntil meg. Nesten over meg. Varm, levende. Myk, og hard. Men han sovnet nesten med en gang.

 

Jeg klarer ikke slutte å tenke på det. Når jeg lukker øynene, føler jeg det.  

 

Henrik er ferdig og vi går ut sammen. Bestemmer oss for å dra hjem til meg. Vi tuller med at vi kan øve på å stå på trikken og se klein ut. Jeg ler, -det er lett. Henrik bare trenger å løfte på øyenbryna, så rødmer jeg, ler, ser en annen vei, ser ned, ser opp på han igjen, så gjør han det igjen. Løfter bryna, ser lett på meg, får meg til rødme igjen. Henrik vet hva han gjør, han må da vite hva han gjør? Kanskje han ikke vet det? Kanskje verden er et forunderlig sted der alle liker han og det bare er sånn verden er for ham?

 

Vi står på trikken, holder oss fast. Ser på hverandre. Henrik drar en caps ut av sekken sin, kler den på meg, bakfram. Retter litt på den. Tar unna en hårlokk, smyger den inn under capsen. Erklærer at Isak skal ha på seg denne på trikkescenen. Jeg nikker, alt er greit så lenge Henrik vil det. Alt han tar i blir bra. Han er magisk. Hvis han hadde bedt meg spise en gullfisk, hadde jeg sikkert gjort det og. Jeg er en idiot nå og jeg vet det. Skjønner at det ikke akkurat kan bli en fet samtale her.

 

Trikken er stappfull, vi kommer litt bort fra hverandre, en barnevogn mellom oss. Kommer oss så vidt ut av trikken og skynder oss hjem til meg. Mamma jobber sent, Lea og pappa har reist til farmor på langhelg. Vi lager ostiser og vet så inderlig godt at i morgen skal vi filme akkurat dette. Vi skal slenge rundt i leiligheta til Marlon, og være forelsket. Isak skal begynne å tro på at noe godt er i ferd med å skje, han skal leve i nuet. Og Even skal se langt inn i sjela hans, flørte. Vi skal ha meningsløse dialoger, skape vår interne verden, lage egne referanser. Jeg minner meg selv på at det er roller, det er bare roller. Tenker på natt til mandag. Igjen. Tror at jeg kanskje la meg litt tettere inntil han enn nødvendig. Bare at det var nødvendig. Der. Jeg rødmer, og finner fram ost. Skjelvinger i kroppen. Deilig. Får Henrik til å skjære ost, siden vi tross alt øver. Skjerper meg. Nå skal vi øve.

 

Henrik er en jævel til å flørte. Han går rett inn i rolla, og får meg til å si de merkeligste ting. Han blunker, slikker seg om munnen, kommer borti meg. Ser meg. Spør meg om jeg skal ha en øl, og rekker meg en av pappas dritdyre flasker. Som jeg drikker. Pappa kommer til å klikke. Vi sitter på gulvet og spiser, fordi det er scenen vi øver på, ikke sant? Men i virkeligheten finnes det ingen Sonja. Det er ingen som kommer på vors og knuser Isak. Knuser meg. I stedet for at det ringer på døra, blir vi sittende på gulvet. Eller, Henrik ligger på ryggen nå, armene foldet bak nakken, forteller ett eller annet, jeg har sluttet å følge med på akkurat hva han sier.  Er litt svimmel.  Isak trenger dette. Trenger flørten. Trenger å tro på at Even vil ha han, at det ikke er en dagdrøm, men en realitet. Føkk Sonja. Jeg trenger det også. Jeg har muligheten her nå, hva ville Isak ha gjort? Jeg skylder ham såpass. Skylder meg selv dette.

 

Jeg vet at jeg er i ferd med å føkke opp alt nå. Jeg burde reise meg, ta med oppvasken, burde gjøre lekser, og la Henrik dra tilbake til sin verden. I stedet krabber jeg nærmere Henrik. Hva er det jeg driver med? Jeg kommer nærmere, og nå har Henrik lagt merke til meg. Han løfter hodet litt og ser på meg. Shit! Jeg kan ikke snu nå. Replikkene sitter. Jeg er en idiot. Drar det for langt.

 

Men Henrik strekker ut ei arm og tauer meg inn. Legger arma rundt meg og drar meg til seg. Og fortsetter å snakke om et eller annet broren hans har gjort, jeg vet ikke, jeg har null fokus og jeg har åpenbart ingen kontroll lenger. Henrik ser på meg som om han venter på at jeg skal si noe. Jeg bare smiler tilbake med åpen munn. Han spør meg om det går bra med meg. Ja, det går bra, for faen, det går bra, det må gå bra, men jeg får ikke ut et ord.

 

HENRIK

 

Tarjei har psyka ut rett foran meg. Jeg tror ikke han hører hva jeg sier, han ser på meg med store øyne, krabber nærmere meg. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre.

Vi har hatt en bra ettermiddag. Øvd på scener til i morra. Har det helt inne. Det er lett å spille mot Tarjei. Han skjønner hva jeg vil, og vi har perfekt timing. Vi er på samme sted, det flyter. Noe i meg sier meg at jeg må være forsiktig med Tarjei. Passe litt på han. Ikke føkke opp. Vi skal naile denne sesongen.

Jeg ser på Tarjei, han sier at han ikke kan snu nå, ser litt redd ut, og litt på gråten. Ser ut som han trenger en seriøs klem. Jeg har prøvd å holde følelsene mine litt unna, men han trenger en klem.

 

TARJEI

 

”Ikke dra hjem. Bli her? Hvis du vil altså? Du må ikke, jeg mener, det er bare hvis...”

 

Jeg hører stemmen min prate, og jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal komme meg ut av det her.

Han stopper meg, -hysjer på meg. Legger pekefingeren sin over leppene mine. Ser på meg med snille øyne. Han gir meg en klem, en ordentlig klem med begge armer og tid til å kjenne etter. Takk. Pass på meg. Så tar han opp telefonen sin, skriver en melding. Jeg prøver å ikke se, men jeg ser at han skriver til moren. Ho mor, står hun lagret som. Han trykker send. Legger bort telefonen.

Henrik har reist seg opp, står der som et tårn. Kanskje jeg har misforstått. Kanskje han drar hjem nå.

Men Henrik blunker til meg. ”Jeg vet akkurat hva du trenger” sier han og begynner å bevege seg. Veldig, veldig sakte. Ser konsentrert ut i lufta. Armene tett inntil kroppen, alvorlig og konsentrert i ansiktet. Beina beveger seg sakte, han går mot kjøkkenet. Jeg skjønner ikke en dritt akkurat nå.

”Du ville ha slow motion,  Tarjei? Han ser på meg og gjør den greia med øyenbryna.

 

Slow motion i sesong 3 for faen!

 

Henrik er min helt. Før jeg rekker å tvile på alt, ler vi begge to. Han er magisk.

  

* * *

 

TARJEI

Jeg har for lengst tatt ned instaen min. Orker ikke alt det styret. Har ikke tid til det. Sier til meg selv at jeg er skuespiller og ikke kjendis. Gidder ikke få de tjuetusen direktemeldingene om dagen. Klarer ikke la være å lese dustekommentarer på gamle bilder. Blir lei meg.

Jeg blir hyllet for mitt  ”voksne” valg. De sier at jeg har tatt et bevisst standpunkt. At jeg er skuespiller, ikke mediebajas. Hvor tar de det fra?

Jeg har tenkt alle de voksne kloke tankene, og er så seriøs. Særlig. De skulle bare ha visst. Jeg har laget meg to nye kontoer. En til familie og venner. Lukket og fullstendig anonym. To bokstaver og 4 tall. Ikke et profilbilde en gang. Totrinns verifisering på absolutt alt. Bare noen få venner vet om denne. Type David og Henrik. Farmor. Null risiko.

Den andre kontoen har jeg kalt @iloveevak. Den er min hemmelighet. Bare min. Jeg var på tumblr en stund, men det ble for mye. Mye tol bean og smol bean. Jeg er ikke noen bean. Jeg vil bare ha Henrik. Jeg vil ha Henrik-herredømme.

 

HENRIK

Vi har blitt enig om å treffes to ganger i uka. Tarjei sier at det er det han trenger. To ganger i uka, og at jeg ikke skal forandre meg. Jeg har grublet en god del på det. Skjønner det ikke helt. Jeg er jo bare meg. Uansett hvor ofte vi treffes. Han sier at to ganger i uka, det er det som er passe, for at vi skal holde på kjemien. Men ok, hvis det er det som funker for ham. De andre dagene er travle nok. Jeg jobber. Møter vennene mine. Alt er som før, egentlig. Bortsett fra søndager og torsdager. Da hopper jeg ut av livet mitt og inn i Tarjei-bobla og blir der så lenge jeg kan.

Vennene mine har ikke catcha det. De tror jeg driver med skam-jobb. Det er ikke direkte feil da. Jeg er den samme. Men jeg har tilgang til et helt univers. Han er fantastisk. Naken. Ærlig. Følelsene utenpå. Intens. Jeg trenger bare se på han, og så føler jeg det han føler. To ganger i uka.

Og jeg trenger ikke holde igjen. Ikke på noe. Han holder blikket mitt. Holder ut blikket mitt. Lar meg se.

Den første gangen var han brydd. Da jeg dro av oss dyna og kledde av han. Rødmet og lukket øynene. Jeg spurte om det var ok, om jeg skulle stoppe der. Han sa at han ville at jeg skulle se. Se på meg, se alt, sa han.

Jeg har tatt på hver kvadratcentimeter hud. Kysset han overalt. Passet på å ikke hoppe over noe sted. Tarjei har steder som får han til å skjelve. Steder som får meg til å skjelve. Men vi stopper alltid. Jeg vet ikke hvem av oss som stopper det. Han sier at vi uansett må vente. Til jeg er sikker. Ok. Jeg skjønner ikke hva jeg skal være sikker på, men hvis han trenger det, så kan vi vente.

De andre nettene er som før. Jeg rusler gjennom slottsparken på vei hjem. Gir mamma en klem ( _Daglig kos er viktig, Henrik. Selv du trenger det, få en klem nå, lille venn_ ). Sniker med meg et glass vin på vei gjennom kjøkkenet og ut bakdøra.

Jeg går ut i trappeoppgangen, slår av lyset, og åpner vinduet. Skrur av lyden på telefonen. Tar meg en røyk. Ser ut i bakgården, vinduene i natta, de fleste er svarte, men noen lyser i gultoner. Av og til folk. Ingenting som forstyrrer. Jeg tenker på Even som er så modig. Som elsker Isak men prøver å slippe ham, av ren kjærlighet. Even unner Isak å slippe problemer. Eller skammer Even seg bare, og orker ikke si det som det er? Evak ruller nonstop i tankene mine. Even går med, han tilpasser seg og flyter med, sklir unna når det er skjær i sjøen. Han insisterer ikke, men dropper hint her og der og håper at han når frem.

Jeg sitter ofte i den vinduskarmen mellom 4 etasje og loftet. Lurer på hva vi venter på? Tarjei har mumlet noe om å opprettholde spenningen mellom Isak og Even. Det er bullshit, men jeg aksepterer det. Han er så åpenbart bekymret for at jeg skal utfordre ham på dette.

Jeg lever livet mitt som før. Lengter etter våre timer sammen. Der alt bare er her og nå. Der hvert sekund teller. De andre nettene sitter jeg her i vinduet mitt, ser lysene slukne i byen, gleder meg til noe jeg er sikker på skal komme.

 

* * *

 

 TARJEI

Vi går oppover Niels Juels. Henrik skal på en eller annen kul designer-event. Skal snart si opp jobben, og er vemodig. Det ble for mye styr på Kaffebrenneriet. Har begynt å ta på seg et par modell-oppdrag. Kjenner noen folk, det var lett å få foten innafor. Tjener litt penger.

Jeg har aldri hatt en jobb, ikke sånn. Ikke sommerjobb en gang. Har spilt fotball og vært på ferie på sommeren, hengt med venner i gata. Jeg ser på Henrik, som smiler tilbake til meg. Henrik smiler ofte, og det er godt og lett å være sammen.

Han sier  ”Du, jeg kan sikkert få deg inn i kveld?”

Jeg drar på smilet, jeg kan jo ikke bli med dit, jeg.  ”Takk ass, men jeg skal hjem, passe Lea i kveld.”

Henrik skjønner alltid sånt, synes ikke jeg er rar som skal passe lillesøster. Han snakker om lillebroren, som er blitt for stor til å trenge barnevakt, men som hater å være alene hjemme, så Henrik er hjemme med han mange kvelder mens moren jobber, hun jobber mye. Det han ikke skjønner er at jeg aldri i livet hadde turt å dra på sånne visninger. Flaut, flaut, flaut. Bare tanken på å være sammen med vennene til Henrik, nei ass, da skylder jeg heller på Lea.  

”Facetime eller?”  Henrik ser på meg fra sida, det blikket jeg liker så godt, ansiktet er nesten helt borte i hetta og i vinternatta.

Jeg smiler tilbake. ”Ja –faen, når skal jeg liksom sove når du henger rundt ute til midt på natta?”

”Når legger du Lea da?” - spør han og ler, ”når legger du deg selv?”

”Lea sovner sånn i 8-tida.” Jeg må le jeg også, vi vet begge at jeg alltid svarer med en gang.

 

TARJEI

Jeg går rundt og later som jeg er på tur i seng, men det er når alle andre har sovna at jeg kan puste. Når jeg har slukket nesten alle lysene, sagt god natt til foreldrene mine, benket meg til inne på rommet mitt på den andre siden av huset, der hvor ingen hører meg.

Hver kveld følger jeg mine ritualer.  Søker opp #evak på insta. Nesten alltid #evenbechnæsheim. Henrik er så jævla fotogen. På bildene ser han ut som han er voksen. Ser så mann ut. Hendene hans på insta ser ut som voksne hender. Store, på en helt naturlig måte. Passer til han. Lange fingre, alltid spredt ut, ikke redd for noe.

De der hendene. Jeg lukker øynene og tvinger meg selv til å kutte ut alle tanker. Jeg har vært på meditasjonskurs og øvd på å la tankene fly videre. Jeg har lært masse om det, og jeg skjønner poenget. Har forstått hvordan det fungerer og HAR trent på det, fordi jeg er seriøs i livet mitt, og målrettet. Har tenkt at jeg skal oppnå akkurat hva jeg vil, og ta til meg alle råd.

 Jeg legger hodet bakover og observerer tankene som kommer. Lar dem fly videre. Etter hvert er det bare bilder som kommer, de er mye vanskeligere å ikke feste seg ved. De er ikke ord. Bildene er følelser. Jeg er en sucker for nærhet. For close-ups. For å komme helt innpå, så nært innpå at linjene er borte og du bare føler og sanser og lukter og kjenner varmen. Faen ass. Gidder ikke vente mer. Jeg trykker på knappen nesten før jeg har åpnet øynene, og Henrik  svarer med en gang. Bildet er pixelert og dekninga er åpenbart dårlig, men Henrik er der med en gang.

 

”Hei?” Jeg kan høre han smile.

”Hei.”

Jeg hører masse stemmer i bakgrunnen. Ser han for meg, blant folka sine. De har noe til felles som jeg ikke forstår. Noe jeg absolutt ikke er en del av. Aldri kommer til å bli en del av.

”Venta på meg?”  spør Henrik.

”Ja, nei, vet ikke, går og legger meg snart, liksom.”  

Henrik  svarer med en gang, ”10 minutter?”

”Ja ok, 10 min. Sees.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

III         LIMBO

TARJEI

Jeg følger nå over trehundre skam-kontoer. Har for lengst sluttet å rødme.  Poster klissete edits av evak. Leser folk diskutere opp og ned. Ler av galskapen, og griner av tolkningene. Det er over en måned siden sesongen ble avslutta. Alle trodde at det skulle dabbe av, men i stedet har det bare økt på. Folk gransker alt som skjedde i sesongen. Folk står fram med all sin psykiske helse, legninger kommer på bordet. Ei venninne av mamma tegner Isak og Even i de heite scenene, mamma synes det er litt kleint. Jeg leser fanfic. Lever meg inn i det. Er ballettdanser, jordmor, lærer. Er homo. Er så jævli homo. Jeg er så jævli homo på AO3 og her, i senga mi nå.

Mamma er ikke på insta. Hun bare fnyser av alt styret. Pappa har laget seg en falsk facebook-profil, Dina heter han der, og er med i en liten facebook-gruppe om Skam. Han er inne der hver dag og ler så høyt. Føler seg hjemme der. Sier at fansen er fantastisk.

”Tarjei, du aner ikke, det der er bra folk, masse humor! Sikker på at du ikke skal se?”

”Nei takk, pappa.” Jeg himler med øynene.

”Men se her Tarjei, masse damer der, litt gammel kanskje, men he, he.” Pappa knegger, synes det er rasende festlig.

Mamma sender han blikket. Det blikket som får alle til å skjerpe seg. Sier at det er natta. At jeg ikke skal slurve med tannpussen. Herregud. Pappa sier at hun bare skal legge seg, han kommer snart. Blunker til meg. Jeg vet hva han skal, han skal sitte halve natta på face. Lage skrudde teorier om neste sesong. Han vet ikke mer enn dem, får ikke vite noe av meg.

Jeg stikker på rommet. Kryper under dyna med mobilen og søker på #evak. Fast vane. Har ikke sett Henrik siden i fjor faktisk. Snart en måned siden. Og det er lenge til vi skal spille inn neste sesong. Han er sikkert opptatt.

@iloveevak følger @henkeholm. Ser hva han driver med. Han henger med de kule vennene sine. Prøver seg som modell. Har hundretusenvis av følgere som går bananas hver gang han gjør noe som helst på nett. Sider han liker får tusener av likes. De følger etter han som en fluesverm, og jeg er en av dem. En svart prikk blant hundretusen litt plagsomme prikker. Jeg vet han liker fansen. At de ikke er som fluer for ham. Men de er bare fansen. Jeg vil at han skal se meg. Henrik, legg merke til meg, please.

Han har meldet litt. Jeg har passet på å vente med å svare. Venter til det har gått noen timer. Vil ikke trenge meg på. Har rukket å se på meldingene hans hundre ganger før jeg svarer. Jeg må la han skli ut av virkeligheten min. Vi passer ikke sammen. Jeg kan ikke være sånn. Sånn som han. 

Jeg har møtt vennene hans. Fikser det ikke, hører ikke hjemme der. De er grei med meg, helt ok. Drikker dyr vin og er kule. Jeg er ikke kul. Vet ikke hva de snakker om. Skjønner ikke hva de ler av. Jeg er en unge. Kommer ikke på noe å si. Finner påskudd for å komme meg vekk.

Jeg blar gjennom kamerarullen. Bilder jeg har tatt, av ham, av oss. Velger bildet der han sitter ved kjøkkenbordet vårt. Koppen med løvetanna på i hånda. Selve the sunshine-smilet, du vet det smilet der øynene forsvinner i smilerynker. Det smilet alle vil ha. Den dagen var det til meg. Jeg beskjærer bildet så man akkurat kan se litt av koppen. Jeg er litt usikker. Men så poster jeg det på min hemmelige fankonto. Hashtagger det med #lovetann og #mannenimittliv. Jeg poster det. Hvis han ser det, kommer han til å skjønne at @iloveevak er meg og at jeg vil ha han, på ordentlig. Jeg er gal. Føler meg sjuk, sjuk av lengsel. Kåt. Alene. Dette er dømt til å gå galt.

De neste dagene angrer jeg. Skvetter til når noen snakker til meg. Lurer på hva jeg har gjort. Vurderer å ta det bort. Jeg har allerede fått noen hundre likes, og bildet er reposta rundt omkring. Jeg ligger våken utover natta. Har skjønt at Henrik aldri kommer til å se det bildet, det drukner i et hav av Even-bilder på nett, han kan umulig studere dem alle sammen. Jeg burde vært letta, men er bare lei meg. Dette er den lille sjansen jeg er nødt til å ta, for å ikke slutte å kjenne på det. Dette er håpløst. Han kommer ikke til å se det, og jeg kommer aldri til å klare å si det. Jeg savner det vi hadde så intenst, blir kvalm av lengsel. De neste dagene legger jeg ut flere private bilder, kjenner rushet av nerver hver gang. Jeg må slutte med det der. Svarer ikke på meldinger fra han. Orker ikke å være sammen med han uten å være sammen.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

IV        SESONG 4

HENRIK

Alle har fått beskjed i dag, sesong 4 blir den siste og Sana skal bli main, som forventet. Isak og Even skal henge i bakgrunnen og kline ei stund, de blir fortsatt en viktig del av serien, det skal bli drama og noe slåssing, men vi har ikke fått vite mer. Filming begynner i slutten av februar.

Jeg har ikke sett Tarjei på veldig lenge. Han er med i chatten med gutta. Svarer på meldingene mine, men er litt off. Kanskje det var bare meg allikevel.

Jeg var lei meg lenge. Først litt urolig. Bekymra for Tarjei. Så lei meg. Titta på meg selv i speilet og gjorde et røft overslag på antall kviser.

Også var det bare å ta det innover seg. Min tur til å kjenne på det. Å bli avvist. Avglemt. Vil ikke bli glemt. Er ikke så shiny lenger. Ikke interessant. Eller whatever. Har fortjent det. Kanskje jeg ikke var så shiny i utgangspunktet.

Jeg har sett på vennene mine på nytt. Hvorfor vil dem ha meg? Når ikke Tarjei vil? Kanskje det er gammel vane?

Mamma sier at jeg er en god venn, og at jeg må prioritere å være akkurat det. Hun sier  ” _kjærlighet teller alltid for noe” ._ Ja vel.  

Jeg skal alltids klare de dårlige dagene. Men hva med de gode dagene? De gode dagene uten Tarjei fenger ikke. De er ok. Alt er ok. Men hva er poenget?

Mamma har spurt om Tarjei og jeg skal forberede oss på sesong 4. Det er ikke mye å forberede seg på for oss, har jeg forklart henne. Vi skal bare være stabilt happy i bakgrunnen i starten.  ” _Ja?_ ” -sier mamma. Og jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal svare. Er lettet når hun begynner å snakke om noe annet.

 

TARJEI

Jeg har tatt et oppgjør med Isak. Han var hard med seg selv, og han hadde ikke godt av det. Han førte en stille krig med seg selv. Jeg trenger ikke å gjøre de samme feilene. Fy faen det er så urettferdig. Isak har ikke hatt det bra hjemme, men det har jeg, hvorfor vet jeg ikke hva jeg skal gjøre, jeg da? Jeg har jo alt? Hvem kan hjelpe meg?

Jeg tar det på alvor. Hatt mange netter til å tenke. Jeg har sett på hva jeg driver med. Synes synd på meg selv. Holder tilbake. Gjemmer meg. Det er det slutt på. Jeg skylder Isak det. Fy faen.

Og jeg må ta meg sammen og treffe Henrik. Ikke ennå, men snart. Gidder ikke føkke opp samarbeidet vårt. Må finne en måte å være kompis med Henrik på, uten å miste kontrollen. Noen måneder til, også er vi ferdig.

Fra nå av skal jeg gjøre alt jeg ikke tør. Jeg skal ikke sitte her og være lei meg for at jeg ikke er kul. Livet er nå, bla bla. Jeg skulle bare visst den gangen, hva det egentlig koster. Men jeg skylder meg selv å prøve. Må bare finne ut hva det betyr.

 

* * *

 

HENRIK

Mamma er min største fan. Hun er overbevist om at jeg kommer til å bli verdenskjent, og hun er så utagerende stolt av hver ting jeg gjør. Hun printer ut instabilder på fotopapir og samler dem i fine esker, som hun stabler under skrivebordet på kontoret. Deltar i diskusjonsgrupper. Skriver kort til fans som har vært på besøk. Sender bilder til fans som ikke har fått hilse på meg på jobb. Sier at man må ta vare på fansen, så de vil ta vare på deg. _Alt er love_ , liksom. Det er litt mye, men hun har rett og jeg vet det. Hun er ukuelig. Vi er halvveis i sesong 4 nå, og alt er ikke bare love på nett, for å si det sånn.

Tarjei sier at han driter i det, gidder ikke følge med på det lenger. Vi treffes for å øve, men det er ikke som før. En eller annen gang, etter noen timer, gir Tarjei tydelig tegn på at han vil at jeg skal gå. Jeg vet ikke når det ble sånn. Bare plukker opp stemninga hans, og følger opp. Men jeg savner han. Savner nettene våre. Fikk meg en i trynet der. Nå vet jeg hvordan det føles. Når man trodde at man hadde noe spesielt.

Mamma sitter på en krakk nå, og sorterer bilder.

” _Se her Henrik, er ikke dét fint, det med deg og David? Dere ser så glade ut. Og nesten voksen. Kom hit, lille venn_.”

Hun kaller meg lille venn. Fortsatt. Jeg titter over skulderen hennes. Hun legger bildet i den grå esken, den for Henrik og venner. Tar fram et nytt. Har ikke sett det før. Hva faen...?

Mamma holder opp bildet -  ” _Å så fin du så ut der, litt trøtt, men veldig glad. Du må sove litt mer, Henrik, ikke drive og reke rundt så seint på kveldene, jeg har sett instastoryen din, og det var altfor seint_.”

Jeg blir stående med utskrifta i hånda, øverst på arket står det @iloveevak. Jeg tar fram telefonen. Blar fram sida. Leser taggene. Mamma prater, mens jeg scroller gjennom kontoen. Det er mange screenshots fra sesong 3. Men også noen bilder som jeg vet er privat. Ikke mange. Jeg finner fire. Alle er merket #mannenimittliv. Noen er tagget #dinforalltid. Alle fire er hjemme hos Tarjei.

Jeg må sette meg. Forvirret.

Ny melding kommer på telefonen min. Det er fra Tarjei.

Jeg skjelver. Venter litt med å åpne den. Går på jodel. Leser en tråd «Henrik er superhot. Er de sammen på ordentlig?» Det ligger 24 kommentarer under. Noen som synes det ikke er lov å diskutere det. Noen som sier at det ser så ekte ut. «Når Isak åpner døra for Even i slutt å meld meg, fy faen det er bra spilt. Han vil ha Even. Oscar til Tarjei!»

Hjertet mitt banker hardt, mamma har gått ut, og jeg sitter her alene med en fokkings åpenbaring på min fon. Jeg åpner meldinga fra Tarjei.

 

”Hei, -har signa agentur. Vet ikke om det var lurt.”

”Jo det er dritlurt.

Du trenger å ha noe proft i ryggen. Jodel sier at du kommer til å få en oskar. Best å være klar .

Lyst å treffes? Hvor er du nå da?”

                         

”Hjemme. Fri resten av dagen.”

”Chiller hjemme?  På ekte?”

”Haha jeg eier ikke chill. Kommer du eller?”

”Sees om 30”

”Du er over 18?”

”Kjøper med noen øl på veien”

 

Jeg sier til mamma at jeg stikker til Tarjei.

_”Ok, hils så mye. Vil du ikke ta med litt mat? Han ser så tynn ut på insta!”_

Herregud mamma, tynn på insta?

Hun rekker meg en pose med noen plastbeholdere i. Dagens. Spør meg hva vi skal? Ber meg sende en melding hvis jeg ikke kommer hjem i kveld. Jeg bor ikke hjemme lenger. Men jeg sover stort sett hjemme allikevel. Klem på mamma, og så drar jeg. Litt mer spent enn jeg har vært på en stund. Det er noe viktig som skjer nå, jeg vet det, men han vet det ikke ennå. Hvordan skal jeg si det? Skal jeg si det? Jeg aner ikke hva jeg skal gjøre når jeg kommer frem. Kan ikke hjelpe for det, er bare glad. Kanskje jeg bare skal nyte at jeg vet. Jeg plukker frem mobilen og liker bildene hans, også ringer jeg på døra. Ivrig som en valp.

 

TARJEI

Vi har spist restaurantmat fra plastbokser, drukket noen øl, sittende i senga på rommet mitt. Tven står på, og vi scroller på mobilen, leser litt. Snakker om fake blod og at det smaker dritt. Vi har spilt inn en scene hvor Isak har blåveis og blod smurt utover ansiktet. Henrik har spilt stressa og omsorgsfull. Og han har sunget karaoke for Isak. Han var så nervøs. Kleint, kleint, kleint. Men han fiksa det. Jeg må smile når jeg tenker på det, at han gjorde det. Jeg skulle ønske han gjorde det for meg. Han er så fin, så ærlig. Hvis det hadde vært til meg, hadde jeg vært solgt. Jeg er uansett solgt. Det er så lett å være sammen med Henrik. Det er når han går, at det gjør vondt igjen. Jeg hater at jeg er sånn. Desperat etter mer. Ukul. Når han går, føler jeg alltid det samme. At jeg er helt alene. Men ikke nå. Nå sitter vi vendt mot hverandre i senga mi. Mine ben langs hans ben. Helt naturlig. Helt riktig.

Han har sluttet å snakke, jeg vet ikke hvor lenge det har vært stille.

Henrik spør meg om han kan vise meg noe hemmelig. Hvis jeg lover å ikke si det til noen. Han ser nervøs ut. Litt glad. Jeg blir iskald. Har ventet på at denne dagen skulle komme.  Han har garantert fått seg dame. Men jeg er hans venn. Så jeg smiler. Stålsetter meg.  Han holder opp telefonen sin.

”Jeg har en hemmelig insta. Se.” Han rekker meg telefonen sin. Viser meg en instakonto. Jeg kjenner den igjen med en gang. Jeg følger faktisk den kontoen. Jeg følger hans hemmelige konto med min hemmelige konto. Jeg har kommentert bildene. På engelsk.

“Beautiful”

“You can see Isaks longing here”

“This must be how true love shows itself”

Kontoen hans har et navn med russiske bokstaver. Jeg har alltid trodd det var en russisk fan. Kontoen er full av utsnitt fra skam-scener. Bare close-ups. Detaljer. Isaks munn. Minst 20 versjoner av Isaks lepper i nærbilde. Mine lepper.  Evens hånd på Isak. På meg. Kontoen har flere tusen følgere.  Jeg kommer på at jeg faktisk har meldet med denne kontoen. Jeg har meldet med Henrik. Jeg sendte en melding til en story. Fikk svar. Meldet litt fram og tilbake.

”Love your instastory. Wow. So hot! Wont sleep tonite”

“Thank you @iloveevak. Don’t sleep! Think of Even»

“Ha ha yeah. I already do. Ruined for anybody else. Wish I was Isak”

“You can be Isak. You can be anything you want. Remember that.”

Henrik ser på meg. Han er helt rolig, trygg i blikket. Jeg sier at det er en veldig estetisk konto. Jeg er sprutrød, helt sikkert. Glovarm. Han smiler. Sier at det er så deilig med kommentarene.  Og godt å ha den hemmelige kontoen, hvor han kan være bare seg, -om jeg skjønner hva han mener? Om jeg skjønner hva han mener!? Javisst faen skjønner jeg hva han mener.  

Det bruser i ørene mine. Må ut herfra. Jeg spør han om han vil ha en øl til og går ut fra stua. Rømmer inn på kjøkkenet. Scroller som faen på instaen min. Finner bildene av ham som bare jeg kan ha tatt. Søker meg gjennom. Han har lika. Han har faen meg lika mine bilder. I dag. Pulsen dunker i halsen.

Jeg blir stående på kjøkkenet. Foran kjøleskapet. Telefonen i hånda. Sprutrød. Idiotisk. Lamma. Hører skrittene bak meg.

Han stopper bak meg. Han står så nært meg at jeg kjenner varmen. Er svimmel. Mer sårbar enn dette orker jeg faktisk ikke være.  

Værsåsnill, værsåsnill, værsåsnill. Gråten presser på.

Han legger hodet sitt på skuldra mi. Varm pust mot øret mitt. Han sier ikke noe. Legger armene rundt meg. Lener seg mot ryggen min. Telefonen min ringer plutselig og vi skvetter begge to, men han slipper meg ikke. Jeg avviser anropet og legger telefonen fra meg. Lener meg litt på kjøleskapet, for nå svikter bena mine. Han kysser meg på halsen. Forsiktig. Han sier at han har savnet meg. Tårene renner hett og stille. Det jeg har drømt om, skjer. Det skjer nå.

 

LILLIAN

Henrik sine sko står i gangen. Lea klarer å kle av seg selv nå, men det tar lang tid. Regnbuksa er våt og støvlene sitter fast. Sand og grus i strikken under støvlene, men Lea jobber med saken.  Lillian setter seg på benken, klar til å hjelpe til. Sitter lenge nok til at hun rekker å kjenne etter. Hun er glad for at Henrik har begynt å komme på besøk igjen. Alle instinkter sier at det er bra for Tarjei. Han virka så fortapt i vinter. Nå er han lett og glad. Synger når han tar oppvasken.

Lea ramler på rompa og de ler litt, begge to. Fra rommet til Tarjei høres det latter, som et svar til henne, som en bekreftelse, at det går bra. For en vinter det har vært. Så mye styr. Men mest bra styr.

 

 

 


End file.
